De cajas misteriosas y familias de escarbatos
by Petunia Figg
Summary: ¿Habrá sido una buena idea de parte de Arthur pedirle a Hagrid que le guarde una televisión? ¿Qué hará el semigigante con semejante adquisición?


_Los personajes, lugares y situaciones, así como todo lo relacionado al Potterverso pertenecen a J. , tomé prestados algunos elementos con fines de mero entretenimiento, sin intenciones de plagio ni fines de lucro._

Este Fic participa en el reto " _Por Merlín, ¿qué es esto?_ " del foro "Las cuatro casas"

* * *

 **De cajas misteriosas y familias de escarbatos**

\- Por Merlín, ¿qué es esto? -exclamó Hagrid al abrir el paquete que había traído bajo su brazo desde La Madriguera.

Sobre la mesa de su cabaña colocó el televisor que Arthur le había pedido que guardara por unos días, hasta que a Molly se le pasara la rabieta. Arthur le había asegurado que a través de ese aparato podían verse a los _muggles_ haciendo representaciones, compitiendo en algún deporte o dando las noticias.

\- ¿entonces los _muggles_ que poseen una de esas cajas saben por anticipado quién va a ganar en un partido o lo que pasará al día siguiente? -había preguntado Hagrid esperanzado, pues aunque no era muy amigo de las apuestas, tampoco le vendria mal ganar algún dinerillo extra. Pero la esperanza se le había desvanecido al instante, cuando Arthur le explicó que, según tenía entendido, lo que se podía ver eran cosas que ya habían pasado o que estaban sucediendo en ese momento.

\- No le encuentro la utilidad, la verdad – replicó el semigigante. No creía demasiado en la adivinación, pero para el caso, la bola de cristal le parecía mucho más útil.

La cuestión era que el enorme aparato, a medio desenvolver, continuaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la cabaña y Hagrid lo miraba extrañado, mientras se rascaba la barba. Puso agua en la tetera y ésta sobre el fuego, y volvió a acercarse al extraño objeto -A ver qué puedes hacer- le dijo al televisor, que seguía inmóvil en la posición en la que lo había apoyado. Pasó sus manos sobre el artefacto, sin tocarlo, mientras se concentraba en lo que quería ver. Volvió a intentarlo otras dos veces, cada una más concentrado que la anterior, hasta que comenzó a sentir una leve jaqueca.

Trató de recordar las pocas clases de adivinación a las que había asistido, buscando en su memoria las palabras adecuadas para que su ojo interior hiciera contacto con la bola, o para el caso, con la caja. Pronunció a medias algunos hechizos que creyó recordar (o tal vez surgieron espontáneamente en su mente ante la ausencia de recuerdos fiables) pero tampoco. El extraño objeto seguía allí, quieto, mudo, sin revelar nada sobre el mundo _muggle_.

Cuando el agua de la tetera ya se había evaporado por completo desistió de sus intentos y, mientras se preparaba nuevamente un té, decidió enviar sendas lechuzas a algunas personas que seguramente tendrían más conocimiento que él sobre el tema. Tomó la pluma y empezó a escribir:

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _¿cómo estás? hace tiempo que no me cuentas nada sobre la pequeña Rose, espero que todo marche bien, y que pronto vengan a visitarme._

 _Te escribo para pedirte alguna información sobre el mundo muggle, ya que te criaste con ellos, pero por favor sé discreta. Alguien que no puedo decirte quién es (espero que comprendas) me prestó una de esas cajas que los muggles usan para ver lo que está pasando en otro lado. (No recuerdo el nombre, era algo como tumbidor o telmidor. Adivinador no era.)_

 _Necesito por favor que me expliques cómo se hace para que aparezcan las imágenes. Intenté como se hace con la bola de cristal, pero no pasa nada._

 _Envíale un abrazo a Ron de mi parte._

 _Gracias. Hagrid._

Casi en los mismos términos le escribió a Harry y despachó las lechuzas inmediatamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente recibió la respuesta de Harry y la abrió entusiasmado. Harry le explicaba que seguramente se trataba de un televisor y que se encendía oprimiendo un botón, y que también debía oprimir distintos botones para cambiar los canales, subir el volumen, etc.

Hagrid se preguntó dónde estarían los canales y para qué habría que cambiarlos, pero como no los encontró, empezó a oprimir todo lo que se pareciera a un botón.

Luego de dos horas y tres cuartos dando vuelta el artefacto, habiendo apretado cuanto detalle se asemejara a un botón, sacando hacia afuera cables y otros componentes para oprimirlos, y tras dejarle unas cuantas hendiduras en diversas partes del aparato -intentos todos ellos infructuosos-, llegó la carta de Hermione, que se apresuró a abrir. Ella se disculpaba por la demora (Rose daba mucho trabajo, y Ron aún más) y luego, demostrando una sabiduría superior, le explicó que los televisores no funcionaban sin electricidad. Si Hagrid así lo quería, podía ir a visitarlos el fin de semana, podrían ir a visitar a los abuelos de Rose y allí podría presentárselo a sus padres y enseñarle a usar el televisor. Le aseguró que no iba a decir nada delante de Molly y Hagrid se asombró de que hubiera adivinado de dónde había salido el extraño objeto. -Bueno -se dijo- Hermione siempre fue la más lista de la escuela. Y es mi amiga -aseguró, orgulloso.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, cuando Arthur llegó a la cabaña para recuperar el televisor que tanto le había costado conseguir -y convencer a Molly de que le pemitiera conservarlo- encontró a un Hagrid deshaciéndose en excusas y asegurándole que dejaría todo como estaba.

-Es que afuera llovía, y necesitaba un lugar para tener a sus bebés – explicó- pero en unos días ya no lo necesitarán más y yo mismo te lo llevaré.

Arthur no entendía de qué estaba hablando Hagrid hasta que, rodeando la mesa, pudo ver lo que el semigigante ocultaba tras su descomunal cuerpo: una familia de escarbatos había hecho un nido entre los cables que asomaban de su televisor. Algunos incluso parecían divertirse persiguiendo las partes brillantes de los componentes.


End file.
